Diary of Meg Giry
by WingedLily
Summary: The story starts out when Meg picks up the Phantom's mask at the end of the play. She went down there in the first place to find Christine... or that's what she thought.
1. Default Chapter

I always heard a voice when I was smaller... a voice which had a tune that would never leave my head... yet, when Mother brought Christine to the Opera House, I never heard that voice again... until the time that the Opera House was destroyed...

Chapter One: His Mask

I just currently disobeyed mother and came down with the mob. Of course, I haven't come to go after the Phantom- I'm worried about Christine. She's been so scared lately, and it seems as if we're falling apart. Mother will be so mad with me... she'll eventually find out somehow that I came down here... she always finds out when I'm up to mischief. Yet, I can't leave my best friend down here all alone. Christine has gone through a lot lately. She met her Angel of Music- the angel of which was sent from her father, yet... he's not what she wanted. He's a Phantom to her... the Phantom that has cursed this opera house. I feel sorry for the Opera Ghost... he seems to be misunderstood. Yet, I wonder what all happened between him and Christine. Now that I think about it, Raoul hasn't been around lately either... Christine's engaged with Raoul, at least that's what I last heard. If she would talk to me more often, then I would know. Yet, it seems that once Raoul showed up, and she got popular, she hasn't been associating with me much. I'm a little depressed about this. My best friend isn't talking to me. She is stuck in a love triangle- a triangle that happens to make her distant. Mother has noticed this as well... she told me a few times that she was worried about Christine. That's why I came down here... to find Christine- just Christine. Yet, every time that I see the Opera Ghost... something inside me stirs. No... I mustn't think about that, I need to find Christine.

I finally made it all the way to the Phantom's lair. It was abandoned. Nobody was here, nothing... absolutely nothing is here. I carefully walked up some steps, to find something rather interesting. "A mask?" I picked up the mask that I found. There's no doubt about it, this is definately the Phantom's mask, I know this, because I always have observed him from afar... Every time that I saw even a mere movement, I knew that he was there... I don't know why, but I always felt myself driven to find out more about him. Perhaps it's because of how mysterious he is... plus, all those warnings that Mother gave... she made it sound like he did nothing but murder, but I never thought of him like that. He's probably in pain... pain from the world seeing his face- no one deserves to go through that much pain... perhaps I should bring the mask back to him...

Straightening up, I tightened my grip on the mask and started to walk down a dark path- I could see nothing- black, nothing but pitch black. I tried my best to ignore the noises- those of the distant mob and the dirty rats that crawled throughout the place. I walked as silent as I could, but I could hear my footsteps echoing. The next thing I knew, there was a hand on my shoulder, and I was immediately turned around. I let out a small gasp, surprised of this sudden movement. It was too dark to see... I didn't know who touched my shoulder- no idea who is right in front of me. My heart was beating so quickly, I'm sure that whoever this is hears my heartbeat. So loud, I think that it's even skipping beats. I started to calm myself down by taking deep breathes. It was then when I heard a whisper in my ear, "Meg Giry... daughter of Madame Giry?" Whoever this was, his voice was so familiar, hypnotizing. Someone that I felt I could trust. "Come. We're getting out of here." My arm was suddenly grabbed, and I was being led somewhere in this labyrinth. Who is this person? Why is he leading me? Where is Christine? I wanted to ask him questions, but my breath kept them in. Eventually, I found myself in a small amount of candlelight, enough to see the distorted face in front of me. The face that has caused so much pain and suffering for this man. The one that denied him the proper entrance to this world. I stared at his face, knowing that I didn't want to look at it. Hideous, yet I knew never to judge a book from it's cover. I was scared to death, trembling, I slowly brought the mask up, to his hands. "Th-this is yours...." My body wouldn't stop shaking. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to leave, yet I wanted to stay at the same time. I looked into his eyes, I could tell from looking in them that Christine broke his heart. I knew not to bring up that name towards him. Not Christine or Raoul. I wanted to talk to him, but nothing would come out of my mouth.

I remained staring into his eyes, holding out his mask, when he finally grabbed it from me. He didn't say a word of thanks or anything, he just took the mask and put it on his face. The mob was getting closer... I heard the voices getting louder. The Phantom grabbed my arm again and started leading me away.

"Wh...Where are... we going?" I asked. Nothing- no responce what-so-ever. Dragging me through this long labyrinth, I tried my best to not think about what was happening, but so much was happening. And I knew in the back of my mind that I have been hoping for an adventure like this to happen. His grip went softer on me, as if he knew that even if he let go, I would follow him. I gave a small smile, and we stopped in front of a wall. He looked at me, "Trust me, you won't be harmed." With that said, he let go of my arm completely and he smashed a mirror. I was a little shocked to find out that the mirror he just smashed was a secret passageway. Of course, I remember that Christine's room had a mirror with a passageway- I went into that day, and Mother found out somehow... forcing me to leave. He started to walk into the broken mirror he glanced back at me for a moment, then continued to walk.

He told me to trust him... told me that I won't be harmed. I always felt as if I could trust him- even if Mother never wanted me near him. I still was a little frightened, but regardless, I walked into the mirror.

After a good half hour, we finally made it somewhere. I observed the area- it was full of strange instruments and sheet music. He grabbed some of the items and looked at me. "Grab as much as you can carry." I obeyed him- I knew that going against his word wouldn't be smart. So, I started to pick up sheet music. I then realized something on the ground- a doll of some sort. Picking it up, I realized that the doll was wearing the exact same clothes that I was wearing. It was a little scary... the doll looked exactly like me. The Phantom then looked at me, "Come... let us go."


	2. What Lies Ahead?

I never thought that I would ever have the oppurtunity to be near the Phantom. I can't explain my feelings... they're so mixed. I'm frightened, yet at the same time... I don't know...

Chapter Two: What lies ahead?

"Come... let us go." he said gently to me, yet at the same time, demandingly. I nodded my head in agreement and started to follow him once again. I wanted to ask him about all this stuff that I was carrying. All these music sheets, accessories, and the doll. I wanted to ask him badly, but for whatever reason I couldn't even open my mouth. He looked back at me for a moment, looking me in the eyes. I of course looked deep within them. Eyes tell a lot about a person- I could tell that he was hurt... hurt deep inside. I don't know how to deal with someone who is that badly injured inside. I may be a good friend, but when it comes to the inside of their souls... I can't even help them. Which only depresses me.

The Phantom came closer to my face, he didn't blink or anything... he just stayed still staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. It was as if he was reading into my soul, wondering if he can trust me or something. I don't know... I'm confused. I noticed him suddenly frown towards me, "You're uncomfortable." I looked down, "I'm sorry... it's just that..." I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell him so much and yet nothing seemed to pop into my head at that moment. 

"Don't think about it. Just come." I nodded in agreement and started to follow his lead, into a darker pathway. I barely could see. It was as if three of my senses were cut away from me. I feel horrible! My mind should be on the concern for Christine, yet I seem to be thinking more about... him. He's so mysterious... I can't seem to get him off of my mind.

Voices were echoing throughout the labyrinth. These voices were messing with my mind- chanting about a murderer... sure the Phantom killed a few people, but I'm sure that he did it for a reason, and not for his personal pleasure. Yet... no one seems to think like that at all. They all assume that the Phantom is a mass murderer.

A light... finally a glimmer of light was ahead. I sighed realizing this light shimmering before my very eyes. I then looked over at the Phantom, who now currently sat down in a chair, "You should rest Meg." I didn't think of it before, but after the performance of Don Juan... I was pretty exhausted. I do need some sleep, but where do I sleep? I looked around observing everything in the room. I smiled towards him, slowly walking closer towards him. "But... where do I sleep?" 

He seemed to let out a small smile at that question. Seeing him let out a small smile made me feel more comfortable, as if I could easily talk to him now. I finally made it to his chair, where I sat on the ground next to him. "Really... where can I sleep? You just offered me to rest, and I have no where to..."

"Observe my little visionary..." his voice was so calm and warming. The pitch of his voice echoed around my soul. Visionary... he just called me visionary. I blushed a little bit and looked down for a moment. He gently took his hand and with two fingers, made it so that my face was looking into his.

I was hypnotized by his eyes, a small flicker of a candle was reflecting off of them. It made him that attractive. At that very moment, I really wanted to get closer to him. I raised my eyebrow, "Observe what?" He then gave a very inticing look towards me, which made me want him even more. Yet, I knew that he was just toying with me. I knew that he was still in love with Christine... which for some reason tore my heart.

He started to hum. All of his soul was into this tune he was humming. It surrounded me, as if I was the moon and the tune was the glowing ring... circling me. The tune was somewhat haunting, yet at the same time sad. My eyes seemed to close on their own will- I wanted to stay awake, but I couldn't keep them open. "What... What are you doing?" The next thing I knew, I saw black, and only black.


	3. Out of the Darkness

Blackness... nothing but blackness surrounding me... yet a voice calls out to me...

Chapter Three: Out of the Darkness

I don't know how long I was out, but I know that I had a wonderful dream. I dreamt that sweet music was guiding me. Music of which filled my soul and led me to what I have always wanted. Perhaps this dream is trying to tell me something? I do hope so.

I opened my eyes and saw the Phantom looking over sheet music. I noticed that I wasn't in the same room as earlier, which totally threw me off. Perhaps this itself was part of my dream. And in my dreams, I've always talked with the Phantom. So, if this is a dream, then I should follow what I think I should do. Yet, for some reason I'm frightened.

Walking over to him, I decided to be playful. I mean it is a dream right? I sat down next to him, "So... whatcha doing?" I was curious to know what he was doing. He looked at me, as if he wasn't expecting me to come over and talk with such calmness. "Looking over my music." I batted my eyelashes a bit, then snatched the paper from him. I started to giggle, "If you want it back, you have to get it yourself."

He was a little taken back, yet he walked over to me and grabbed my waist. "Meg... are you ok?" I looked into his eyes, "What do you mean? I'm fine. We always play like this." I saw a confused look on his face. "We do?" When he said that, I knew for a fact that this wasn't a dream. I'm actually with the Phantom- all of this is real. So unbelievable. Looking at the music I then turned away from him, "So... you made this? It's a soprano part..." He took the sheet away from me, "Yes... I created it a while ago." I looked down, knowing that I couldn't sing the part. "Have you ever made alto songs?" My voice was a little cold, I knew that he created that song for Christine to sing, and myself being an alto... I was wondering if he ever thought of altos.

He looked at me, "Yes, I made a song for an alto when I was younger. Before Christine showed up at the Opera House." I looked into his eyes, hearing him say Christine's name shot a pain into my heart. "May I see it?" He looked away from me, "I gave it away." I was a little confused, who did he give it to? It's not like Christine would have it- she's a soprano. "I see..." I was so curious to know who had that music, and who he had in mind to sing it. Mind mind wandered in this thought, then my mother came into mind. There were always rumors about mother and the phantom working together... she would've told me... wouldn't she? I must stop thinking about this....

He observed my every movement, he shook his head, as if he knew what I was thinking. I'm just being silly... no one can read minds... can they? The Phantom walked closer to me, "Are you refreshed yet?" "Yes, I had a wonderful nap." He nodded his head, then grabbed my arm, "Then we shall leave. If you're missing from your mother, she surely will be worried." My mother?! What made him think of her? He continued to speak to me, "You shouldn't have come down in the first place, am I right? Didn't your mother tell you not to come down?"

How did he know this? It's as if he knew everything. Maybe this is why there were so many warnings about him... not about the murders, but his knowledge of what goes on in the Opera House. I nodded my head and started to walk with him. Through several hallways that seemed like an eternity to get out of. Finally, we made it out of the darkness, and I saw fire surrounding the area. "You should go to your mother." I was a little upset with what he just said. I wanted to be with him more than mother, even if it sounds horrible... after that small adventure with him, I knew that I wouldn't be able to just leave. I was attached to him.

"I don't want to leave you..." I can't believe that those words came out of my mouth. Surely I was thinking them, but for them to actually come out! He looked at me and I swear I saw a small smile on his face. "You must return to your mother... we will see each other again. I promise." He then gave me a kiss on the forehead. My face turned bright red, blushing. I could feel the warmness all over my face. I smiled towards him and walked towards my mother, who was standing near Andre and Firmin in front of the burning Opera House. When I turned back to look at him again, I noticed that he was gone. No where to be found.

He promised that we'll meet again... I will see him again. I trust his words. I made it over to mother, who looked as if she was going to slap me, for disobeying her.

"Hi Mother." I shyly said. She looked at me, "Meg Giry! I thought that I told you personally NOT to go down with the mob!" I looked down, "I know... but... I... I..." "Out with it! There's no need in covering up anything! You were looking for HIM, weren't you? Just like how you always searched for him!"

I was taken back from what she just said. "I was looking for Christine..." I replied, yet really in my heart, she was right... I was looking for the Phantom. "Never mind this! We have more important things to discuss! I shall talk to you at home."

Yes... Mother bought a home a while ago... we hardly ever used it because we're usually in the Opera House, but mother thought it was best to have a spare house, just incase an accident occured.

"Ok Mother... we'll talk at home." I don't want to go home! I know that once I get home I'll be scolded by her. She's always on my case... always. "What are you waiting for?! Get home already!"


	4. The New Opera House

Author's Note: Hi everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like years. Things have happened and well, I'm back now, so I hope that you do enjoy.

Mother and I's house is very small. We aren't rich, and because of that, the house is actually a one room apartment. I sat down on the small beat-up couch. I don't wanna deal with this. I'm sick of mother protecting me. The Opera Ghost seems like a wonderful man. Even if his face is distorted, I don't see why Mother doesn't want me to at least be on his side.

Mother sat down next to me and at first gave a heartening look on her face, "Meg... you realize that I have raised you to be the perfect daughter." "Yes mother... I know that, and I'm very grateful for all that you have done." "Good. Then you'll stop seeing him." she retailliated back. I looked down to the ground, "Yes mother. I'll stop seeing him."

I have to follow what Mother wants. There's no way that I can just go against her after the precious life that she gave me.

"Say Mother... what happens now? The whole Opera House is destroyed. Are we out of work now? Will he be alright?" I gasped. That last bit wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth. Even though I just promised Mother that I would never see him again, my whole being said otherwise. Mother glared at me and slap me across the face, "Erase him from your mind! You'll never see him if I have a say in it!" "I'm sorry Mother. I will erase him from my mind. It's just hard." "I don't care what is hard! It's for the best! Getting tangled with a guy like him will cause problems for you later! As for the Opera House, the Vicomte said that he'll be rebuilding. Both monsieurs Andre and Firmin have retired now. The Opera Ghost caused quite a scare and they aren't up to the challenge of facing such a man."

"For now, we do have a job. The Vicomte himself has employed me as the head of the dancers. He would like for me to work outside of the Opera House to teach the newest steps for the newest production. Tomorrow we are starting."

Many years pasted, and finally the Opera House was opened. At this time, we had the most complex original opera to perform. I'm not sure where Mother got the script, but it's an amazing story. Stepping into the new Opera House I took a deep breath. I started to wander the corridors to get a good look around the area. All of the old passageways that I used to know are gone. I have no connection to him now. Of course, the Vicomte himself would probably make certain that the Phantom wouldn't come around, so he got rid of all obstacles. I don't want that. I want to see him. Even if Mother forbids it.

"It's time for Act I! Christine Daae! To the stage now!" yelled a voice. "Meg! Where on earth is that girl?!" yelled Mother. I don't want to perform... I don't, but Mother. "I'm here Mother!" "Get in the front of the line! You're the lead of the dancers! If you don't want that title taken from you, then get your act together!" Mother snapped at me.

Appearing on the stage for the first time in years. I immediately looked up to where box five is located. 'I wonder... is he watching us?'

Since my part in the play was huge. I didn't realize that Mother was missing throughout the entire play. I ended up finding that out later on. "Christine. You were wonderful." I said to Christine. "Thank you Meg. I feel more relaxed now, knowing that Raoul blocked off all the ways for the Phantom to get anywhere inside. I think that instead of fear on the stage, I can actually concentrate." "That does make sense." I claimed starting to walk off the stage. I wanted to go to the Opera Ghost's box. So, when no one was looking I tip-toed my way over in that direction. When I was about to enter, I heard talking from within.

"My daughter is never to be in-tact with you! If you get near her in any way, you will not have an alliance anymore. You know how precious she is, and a long time ago, we both promised that Christine would be yours. Meg is mine. Forever she will stay with me, until she meets the right guy and I give her the right to get married. Remember this."

Shocked. I was completely in shock when I heard that. Sure she doesn't want me seeing the Opera Ghost, because of his reputation, but the rumors about Mother was true. She always was on his side. But what shocks me the most is that Mother was the one to get him interested in Christine. I am a bit confused.

The familiar male voice then spoke, "Understood. However, if she's the one who follows me, then I won't let go."

My eyes widened at that remark and my heart beat started to hasten. What did he mean by that? I want to know. Perhaps, I should be the one to follow him, so that I can find out for my own.

Footsteps started to get closer, and I rushed to the closest room that I could find. I waiting approximately 10 minutes until I crept out. And when I did get out of there, I went straight to the Ghost's box. When I appeared inside, I didn't see anything. No one was there. I felt a bit disappointed. Suddenly a cold breeze came upon my neck from behind and I turned suddenly. But there wasn't anyone there. Facing forward, he finally appeared infront of me. "I knew you were listening. So, what will it be? Will you follow me or stay with your mother?"

What am I doing? I can't seem to make up my mind. I want to see him. I want to know more about him. Is it love? Or is it just my normal curiousity? Will he answer my questions if I follow him?

His hand was stretched out, waiting for mine to land onto his. I lifted my hand very cautiously. 


	5. Blood

I lifted my hand. I stared into his dark eyes, and he developed a smirk upon his lips. I stood up slowly and took a step towards him, "I want to go with you. But... but I can't decieve Mother. She's kept good care of me."

He turned around and the next thing I noticed, he was gone. I wonder where he went. Shaking my head I went to go find Mother. Making it into her new room, I noticed that she wasn't in there. "I wonder where Mother is." Taking a step forward I noticed a large stack of papers on her desk. I picked up the papers and looked through them. "It's an opera for an alto. How strange. The name... the name of the opera is 'Meggerite' This couldn't possibly be the opera that he told me about, could it?" I knew that snooping through Mother's things was wrong, but I couldn't help it. She always had fascinating things.

Suddenly the door opened and I threw the opera on the desk and turned around. "Oh, it's just you Christine." "Meg, I'm going out with Raoul tonight. If your Mother asks, please inform her." "Ok."

Christine is so sweet. But even if she's with Raoul now, I still can't rid of the jealousy from beforehand. I'm becoming a horrible friend.

The sound of a scream came from another room, and I quickly rushed to the other room to see what it was. Blood was smeared onto the dormitories walls. Even though such a disgusting matter happened, I couldn't help but feel a little happy. I know that murder is wrong. I know that blood is disgusting, so why am I happy? I'm happy because he hasn't been locked away. He does have his freedom through this Opera House. Just like the last Opera House. The blood in the dormitory. It must've been a sign of something. Suddenly a few ballerinas looked at me. It was then when it occured to me that they were waiting for my usual gossip. Normally when something like this happened, I would be the first one to spread the rumors around the opera house.

"It's the Opera Ghost. He's returned to get revenge on us for destroying his opera that one time." the words poured out of my mouth. All the ballerinas stared at me in horror. "Eek! He's going to kill every last one of us!" "I'm too young to die!" Immediately the gossip was everywhere. And eventually, the rumor grew to be that the blood was of Christine's, since she's missing.

"What is the meaning of this!" a bitter tongue snapped. As I turned around Mother was there, "Look Mother! The Opera Ghost has struck us!" I yelled out. Mother gave a slight glare then she walked out of the room. "Did you see that? Madam Giry didn't even flinch!" "It's like she's in with the Opera Ghost!"

Hearing the ballerinas go on and on and associating the Opera Ghost with Mother, I couldn't take much more. "No... you all are wrong." All the attention was directed at me now.

"In the past, he wouldn't make such a strong stain of blood in one area, and if you look carefully, you can see the letters 'MG' in the blood. That must mean that he is waging war against Mother."

"Ahhh! The Opera Ghost is after Madam Giry!" "What'll we do now!"

At this point in time, Christine returned and she heard all sorts of gossip. Seeing the wall in front of her she came close to me. "Meg. If he really is after your Mother, than that means that he'll surely go after you. Since your Mother holds you the most dear to the world."

I felt uneasy. What if this really is waging war on Mother? He knows all of Mother's weaknesses. And Christine is right... I would be his target.

"Christine, I think that you're thinking too much into this. The Opera Ghost isn't interested in me."

Christine gave me a scared look, "Meg, I do hope that you're right... but be careful. I dealt with him that one year, remember that."

I nodded my head.

I then started to go towards Mother's room. While walking towards her room, I heard a faint whisper. Turning around, the whisper got louder. My curiousity struck me, and I found myself heading towards the voice without thinking.

The next thing I noticed was that it was pitch black and I couldn't hear a thing. 


End file.
